


Perfect

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Remus wakes up to an empty bed and finds his husband holding their daughter





	Perfect

Remus reached over to put his arm around his husband only to find that Sirius’s side of the bed was empty which was unusual. “Padfoot?” When Sirius didn’t answer he was forced to get up. He went into the kitchen expecting to find Sirius making breakfast. Sirius wasn’t in the kitchen. The next place he checked was Teddy’s room. No Sirius, but Teddy was laying in bed snoring softly. Remus smiled at the sight of his sleeping son before going into his daughter’s room.  
“There you are Pads,” Remus said beaming at the sight of his husband holding their four month old daughter.  
“I’m sorry Moons. I didn’t want to wake you up. I heard her crying and thought I’d come rock her back to sleep,” Sirius whispered softly motioning for Remus to come sit with him. Remus joined Sirius in the rocker big enough for both of them which was a gift from James and Lily.  
“You could have woken me up,” Remus said resting his head on Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius’s free hand found its way to Remus’s and he gave it a loving squeeze.  
“You are too adorable when you’re sleeping to wake you up,” Sirius whispered kissing him.  
“I love you and our children and our life,” Remus told him happily. “Everything is so perfect.”  
Sirius nodded in agreement. “I love you too and yes everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> came from my old tumblr


End file.
